Saved by the Bell
by maskedvigilanteprincess864
Summary: When Christine Bell heard she was going on a trip to London she was expecting excitement. However what she didn't expect was to be kidnapped and shrunken by a toad and rescued by a mouse who also happens to be the world's greatest secret agent. The stakes are high as Christine struggles to not only return to normal and get back home but also to help thwart Greenback' s scheme.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast Announcement

Saved by the Bell: A Danger Mouse Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Breakfast Announcement

 _AN: I do not own Danger Mouse. The only part of this fanfiction I do own is the plot and my OC Christine._

I guess my adventure with the world's greatest secret agent began the morning my foster mother announced she had a surprise for us…that being me and the other four kids I shared foster care with.

"A surprise?" I asked when she made this statement looking up from the French toast that was being served for breakfast. "What?" All around the table the others kids had also perked up also intrigued by the announcement.

"Well Christine." began my foster mother, a woman called Alice Snow, cheerfully. "I thought in light of our Eve's graduation from high school last week all of us could take a very special trip together." With those words I automatically glanced over at the girl sitting at the end of the table. She was 18 years old, had fair freckled skin, blue-green eyes, and wavy shoulder-length golden red hair. Eve Richards was her name and she was the only girl aside from me. Despite that we weren't that terribly close with her being nearly five years older than me. But I digress.

"A trip? Where?" a blonde boy asked named William, who absolutely loved traveling and seeing the world, excitedly. Alice smiled and brushed back her short blonde hair. "Oh, it's a place I've wanted to go to for some time and I think all of you will enjoy it too. We're going…" Here she paused for dramatic effect. "To the city of London."

The effect was instantaneous. All of us broke out in excited chatter. I addressed my foster mother. "London?" I asked. "You mean THE London? London, England?" Alice smiled warmly. "Yes that is the place."

I grinned. "Wow that is so cool. I can't wait. When do we leave?"

"Next week." Alice replied.

This started another round chatter as everyone started to clamor shouting out requests. After about a minute of this Alice held up her hands for quiet.

"Okay. Okay. That's enough. Everyone is to make a list of places they want to go and things they want to do and we'll see how many we can squeeze into our trip." The next thing my foster mother knew the kitchen table was empty as everyone abandoned their breakfast and rushed to his or her room to get started on their lists.

 _Five minutes later…_

I rested the eraser of my pencil against my lower lip as I contemplated what it was I wanted to see in London. Try as I might however nothing came to mind. The idea of going to London in and of itself was exciting enough never mind its doubtless many tourist attractions. I was distracted by a sudden knock at the door. "Come in." I called.

My bedroom door swung open and my best friend Thomas Wallingford entered. Thomas was an average height African-American boy with dark curly hair and warm light brown eyes. He was about a year older just having turned 14 around 5 months ago. "Thomas!" I exclaimed as I stood and walked over to him to give him a hug. "To what to I owe this pleasure?" My friend grinned and returned the embrace. "Nothing much. I just wanted to ask what you think we should do while in London."

I frowned slightly. "To tell you the truth… I'm not really sure." I confessed. "I know London must have tons to do but I can't think of anything." Thomas pondered this.

"Well there is the Eye of the London the world's largest Ferris wheel. We could go on that." he suggested. I shrug. "I guess." It sounded like fun but I still couldn't think of anything we should do while we were in England. Seeing my uncertainty Thomas gave me an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it too much Chrissy." he said. "It's London. It's bound to be exciting no matter what." I smile. "Yeah you're right." Little did I know that this trip to London would not only be the most exciting chapter in my life but also the most dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2 Departing and Arriving

Chapter 2: Departing and Arriving

 _AN: Welcome readers sorry this is so late. A thank you to the people who've already read this fic. Sorry if it seemed a bit sloppy I was excited to get this fanfiction published. I'll try to make these next few chapters better. Once again I do not own Danger Mouse only my OC. Thanks again for reading._

The next few days mainly consisted of packing and making other preparations for our vacation. Alice had gotten us all our own passports. Mine was now laying open on the dresser next to my bed. My full name was blazoned across the interior ' **Christine Sylvia Bell** '.

I folded the clothes I would be bringing with me on the trip. Among them was my favorite purple T-shirt that went nicely with my medium skin and longish dark brown hair, and my lucky long-sleeved 'Where's Waldo' shirt so called because it was red and white striped like the character's trademark outfit. They were then packed into my cherry red suitcase. Two days before we were due to leave I finally finished packing and was lying on my bed doing nothing in particular. Out of boredom I fished out the list of things I would like to do while in London and reviewed it. During the past week when we weren't preparing Thomas and I had done our research and looked up what there was to do in our destination and put together a pretty decent sized list of things that looked interesting to us. They included…

London Eye (Thomas's initial suggestion.)

Tower of London (Again Thomas's idea)

Buckingham Palace (My idea)

London Zoo and London Aquarium (Both my suggestion)

Of course Alice had already decided after reviewing our lists what we would be able to afford and what we would have time to do. All the things Thomas and I had recommended were agreed to save for Buckingham Palace (I couldn't really see that happening anyway.)

Finally the morning of our departure came and at 8:00 sharp we were all in the car and on our way to the airport. I was bouncing up and down in my seat the whole way there I was so thrilled. However that quickly died once we arrived at the airport. After going through security we all still had a half hour to wait. Once we were seated on some benches I started to tap my foot impatiently and decided to try passing the time by talking to Thomas. "Excited?" I asked. Thomas grinned back at me. "Do you really need to ask?" he replied. We then started a conversation the two of us had had many times before, what we thought London would be like and how we couldn't wait to get there. When the half hour of time between us and boarding was almost gone an announcement came over the speaker. "Attention passengers." a female voice began. "The flight to London has been delayed for another hour." My heart sank. We were going to have to wait for another hour. I turned back to Thomas and we resumed talking but now time seemed to be moving even slower than before. When the next hour somehow went by once again the announcer said over the loudspeaker. "The flight to London has been delayed for another hour." I let out a quiet sigh of exasperation. As yet another hour dragged past I watched the throngs of people all around us. Luckier people it seemed as _they_ were getting to their destinations a lot quicker than we were. In order to pass the time Alice had gotten us pretzels from the local food court which did make the wait seem more bearable at least temporarily. When the hour was almost complete and the announcement came that our flight to London was delayed…again it was all I could do not to let out an anguished scream. ' _Oh come on!'_ I inwardly yelled. ' _Just let us get on the darned plane already!'_ I was frustrated and bored beyond belief and judging by the looks on the faces on everyone else in my group they weren't feeling any differently. ' _This is fun already._ ' I thought sarcastically.

At last the hour was up and by some miracle our flight was _not_ delayed again. Relieved I moved through the line and handed the attendant my boarding pass. Once that was done I followed the line onto the plane. A few moments later I was sitting in the middle seat between William and Jonathon and waited for the time to take off to arrive. Thomas, Eve, and Alice sat in the seats across the aisle. Another half hour past then the pilot gave the announcement that we were ready to take off. Per their request I fastened my seatbelt and soon afterwards the plane slowly turned and crept down the runway. This continued for around five minutes then all of a sudden the plane gave a burst of speed and raced down the runway. I felt a small thrill as the plane began to gradually rise off the ground. We ascended higher and higher the world below resembling a patchwork quilt more and more by the minute. ' _Finally.'_ I thought smiling. ' _London, here we come._ '

When the airplane hit the cruising altitude the pilot gave another announcement. " _Good afternoon passengers."_ he began. " _First off thank you for flying with us today. As this will be a 7-hour-flight we will be providing you with some in-flight entertainment._ " With that a film promptly started to play on the small TV screens on the back of the seats. It was one of those British spy thrillers. Very fitting considering where this flight was headed. The film kept my attention for a good half-hour but after that I started to feel bored with it. William and Jonathon on the other hand still seemed entirely engrossed in it. I strained my neck trying to see out the window but couldn't because of my position in the middle seat. I tapped Jonathon who was in the window seat. "Do you mind switching places?" I asked in a whisper. Jonathon tore his gaze away from the television, looked at me, and smiling good naturedly said, "Not at all."

Seconds later while Jonathon had gone back to enjoying the film I was gazing out the window and observing the scenery outside of the plane. It was a clear day for the most part with several fluffy white clouds. Down below the plane was starting to fly over the ocean which was a large hazy blue mass. I let out a contented sigh. I had always been enthralled by the beauty of nature.

The hours gradually went by and I periodically continued to gaze out the window but I had to admit the looking at the ocean down below was getting a bit tedious so I turned my attention back to the television screen in front of me. The first film had ended a while ago and another one had started in its place. Another British action thriller. However I soon became bored with that movie and tried to divert my attention by checking on what everyone else was doing. William and Jonathon were watching the current film as attentively as the last one, Thomas was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed and breathing deeply (my friend could sleep at any time in any situation), Eve was quietly reading a book, and Alice seemed to be listening to one via her IPad. I shifted restlessly in my seat. A short attention span had always been one of my flaws. I tried to follow Thomas' example and take a nap but unfortunately for me I didn't have his 'able to sleep anywhere' talent.

At long last when dusk had fallen outside the plane windows the pilot proclaimed that we would be beginning our descent shortly. Sure enough I felt the plane start to go down. As I watched the world outside grow closer I felt even more antsy. I was so excited. We were almost in London. Eventually the airplane landed. I stood and stretched while I waited with William and Jonathon for a chance to get off the plane. When a gap in the parade of people disembarking appeared we immediately seized the opportunity and slipped into the corridor with our bags. There we waited to be joined by Alice, Eve, and Thomas but an oncoming wave of people forced the three of us forward. "Just wait for us once you get into the airport." Alice called after us. I nodded and clutched my bag more tightly. William, Jonathon and I were herded to the front of the plane where a flight attendant told us to have a good evening with a pleasant smile. A short walk later and we were standing in the airport. I waited for Alice and the others to catch up along all the while taking in my new environment with great interest. The airport here seemed no different than the one we had departed from except for the fact that it was much bigger. People were coming and going while a man announced the different flights in a British accent. _An actual British accent!_ I felt completely giddy as I heard it as it seemed to cement the fact that I was actually in London, England. Alice and the others joined up with us and we went to go claim our luggage before heading to the hotel where we would be staying.

A few moments later with our luggage in hand we stepped out into the evening. It was cloudy outside but still pleasantly warm and mild. There was a riot of beeping and honking from the cars on the street. As my foster mother went off to try and wave down a taxi I turned to Thomas grinning. "Can you believe we're actually here?" I asked barely containing my excitement. Thomas nodded eagerly his boyish face looking as ecstatic as I felt. Eve, William, and Jonathon all had similar expressions on their faces too. Meanwhile after several attempts Alice finally succeeded in getting a cab a slightly box-shaped jet-black vehicle. She turned back to face us. "Listen everybody." she began. "The cabs only seat five people. So Christine and Thomas you'll be coming with me. I'll try to get another cab and Eve I trust you can look after both William and Jonathon." Eve said nothing in reply to this but instead nodded in a demure fashion. Alice smiled and once again returned to trying to summon a cab. This time it took slightly less time than before for another cab to pull up. Alice told the driver of the second cab our destination, The Continental Hotel, and turned back to me and the others. "All right then Will, Jonathon you go with Eve. Christine, Thomas with me." We all nodded and started to our appropriate cabs.

As I approached the cab I would be riding in I suddenly heard a noise even above all the traffic. Instinctively I looked up towards the source of the noise above me and for a split second I glimpsed it. What looked like a miniature flying yellow car zoomed overhead and out of sight. I gaped trying to comprehend what I just saw. Was that really real? Or was it just my imagination? "Christine…you okay?" Alice asked from the interior of the cab. Shaken from the trance the sight of the flying car had put me in. "Yeah." I said in response before climbing into the cab next to Thomas who was now in the middle. "To the Continental Hotel please." Alice informed the driver a middle aged man with flaming red hair and beard. "Yes ma'am." he replied once again with that charming British accent. As the car started up and pulled into the streets of London I turned to gaze out my window. I came to the decision that I had only imagined the mini flying car. ' _I must be really jet-lagged or something._ ' I reasoned and left it at that. The cab picked up speed as it drove us to our destination. My adventure in London had begun.

 _AN: That's another chapter done. Hopefully it was better than the last one. Sorry Christine but you haven't seen the last of that car. Anyway I probably won't be able to update until next week at the earliest. I hope you stick with the story until because the next chapter (spoiler!) is when all the fun starts. Thank you for reading and as always constructive criticism is welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The **Real** Adventure Begins

A/N: First of all a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story. Second, sorry that it's been awhile since I updated this. Third hope you enjoy.

My excitement which had been slightly dampened by the exhaustion the journey to the London was back in full force by the next morning. I was up and dressed before either Alice or Eve (the boys were staying in a separate room) and spent the time waiting for them to wake up gazing out the window watching the sun rise over the city. I still couldn't believe I was actually in England. Finally after what seemed an eternity both Eve and my foster mother woke up. I was burning with impatience as they got out of bed and also got dressed seeming like they were purposefully going as slowly as possible.

We joined up with Thomas, Jonathon, and William in the dining area for breakfast. I plopped down next to Thomas after getting a meal of waffles, sausages, and an apple along with cranberry juice to drink. As expected the main topic of conversation among the six of us were our plans for the day. While we had cemented what we would be doing while in London back home Alice didn't seem to think it would hurt to go over the plan again.

"As this trip is in honor of Eve's graduation…" Alice began. "We'll be doing what she requested first today." A murmur of agreement swept through our group. Eve's chosen activity for the day was to visit the National Gallery an art museum. Eve had always seemed to have an avid interest in art. While certainly not _my_ strongest interest I definitely didn't mind going to the Gallery first. For one thing with all the paintings and other artwork that was housed in the National Gallery there would surely be _something_ that I would like. For another thing visiting the places I wasn't overly thrilled with first it left the things I was excited about to look forward too.

Fifteen minutes later all six of us were gathered outside of the hotel with Alice trying to signal two cabs again. "I'm so excited." I whisper to Thomas. "Me too." he whispered back. I opened my mouth to say something else when I felt Jonathon tap my shoulder. "Alice managed to get two cabs." He replied to my questioning look. "Oh!" I exclaimed and with that we all once again piled into the cabs and were off.

The next few hours were spent wandering the National Gallery and admiring the artwork held within. Eve seemed to be in paradise. She certainly talked more than was usual for her. On and on she went about what she knew about the technique used in the paintings, or the time period in which they were painted. The rest of us all found works of art that we admired. All in all it was a good first day in London.

After our trip to the gallery was done we all returned briefly to the hotel to freshen up before we headed off to dinner. Alice had found a nice restaurant and another short cab ride later we were walking through the doors into the fanciest restaurant I had ever seen in my entire life. "Alice are you sure this is alright?" Thomas asked sounding awed. "This place looks like it costs a fortune to eat here." Alice merely smiled and said that we were on vacation as we were shown to our table.

As we waited for our food the conversation once again turned to Eve and what she was going to do now that she was out of high school. She shrugged. "Maybe take some art classes in college." she said quietly. That brought up the topic of what career everyone wanted to pursue. William wanted to do something that would allow him to travel the world like an airplane pilot or something like that. Jonathon wanted to be a professional athlete. Finally Thomas professed that he would like to study botany. I simply stared down at my place at the table my appetite suddenly gone. I leaned over to Alice. "May I take a brief walk outside?" I whispered fighting hard to keep my voice steady. My foster mother seemed surprised by my request but nodded all the same. "Yes you may but don't go more than a block and don't take too long." she instructed. I murmured my thanks and hastily got up. I hurried through the restaurant and out the doors.

The cool night air washed over my face but I kept my head and simply walked on. I didn't stop until I had reached the mouth of an alleyway. There I leaned against the wall of a building my eyes burning and stinging fiercely. The reason for my being upset was simple… I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't seem to have a passion for anything in particular and right now no career was appealing to me. I know that I didn't really have to worry about that at the present being only thirteen and still in middle school but I did feel pretty left out when everyone had talked about their plans for the future.

A few more moments passed before I took several deep breaths, getting a grip on myself. The food was probably served by now and Alice would doubtlessly be starting to worry. I turned back the way I came but before I took another step a voice coming from the alley made me pause.

"Did you get the supplies we needed Stiletto?" a soft and wheezing but masculine voice asked. " _Si Barone_." another voice replied also male and with an accent I assumed to be Italian. My curiosity piqued I crept slowly back towards to alleyway's opening to listen some more. "Excellent." the wheezing voice said obviously very pleased. "With these no one will be able to stop my plan." An evil laugh came after the statement with the Italian man joining in along with a strange high pitched sounding laugh but I had no idea who that could possibly belong to. My heart started to pound. Was I witnessing a crime in progress? The two voices had resumed their conversation but I was no longer listening. I started to creep backwards. I had to get back to the restaurant, tell Alice what I overheard, and then notify the police that someone was going to commit a crime.

As I was mentally reviewing ever last detail of the conversation I had just eavesdropped on something rolled underneath my foot, throwing me off balance. I fell backward through the air landing hard on my back. Unbidden a loud "OOF!" escaped my mouth. As soon as I was able I clapped a hand over my mouth trying to muffle the sound but it was too late. The voices from the alley went silent. Then… "What was that _Barone_?" the Italian voice asked sounding confused. "I don't know. Go check it out you fool!" snapped the wheezy voice. I tried to scramble to my feet but my legs didn't want to cooperate so instead I scooted backwards trying with all my might to put as much distance between myself and the accursed alley. I heard footsteps then one of the speakers stepped into view looking down the street in the opposite direction from where I was. I should have used this opportunity to get up and run but I was frozen with shock by what I was seeing.

The person who had come from the alley was a crow. A crow wearing what looked like a green raincoat. I was stupefied by the sight of him. This…this was impossible. The crow determining that the disturbance had not come the direction he was now staring swiveled his head the other way…and saw me. I felt like my heart had stopped and my blood turned into ice. I sat there petrified by terror and hoping with all my might that I had by some unexplainable miracle become invisible. Unfortunately the expression on the bird's face told me that I had been seen. Without taking his eyes off of me the crow called back into the alley.

"Uh _Barone_ we have a little problem." he said nervously which revealed him to be the Italian speaker. Through my now panicked breathing I could hear grumbling and then more footsteps and then wheezy voice came into view. Once again I was stunned by what I saw. This speaker was toad wearing what looked to be a purple business suit. On his shoulder was a fuzzy white caterpillar looking thing. What on earth was going on here?! We all simply stared at each other for a moment. Then the toad spoke in his wheeze of a voice.

"Well now. Could it have been you we heard just now young lady?" His tone of voice was conversational even a little pleasant but it still made my skin crawl. Possibly I had just heard him do an evil laugh just minutes before. I opened by mouth to speak, to say that no it was _not_ me they heard but the crow spoke first. "It must have been her _Barone_. It could not have been anyone else." "True." the toad wheezed. "Well this does pose a problem. We can't be sure whether she heard something or not right Nero?" The last part was directed to the white caterpillar thing on the toad's shoulder who seemed to nod in agreement and glared at me with his round yellow eyes. I decided I had to speak up now if I wanted to walk away from this with my life.

"I-I didn't hear anything I swear." I stammered out. "I was just passing by and tripped. Besides even if I did hear something it's not like anyone would believe me right?" The last part of my sentence was hopeful. I was hoping that the two presumed criminals would understand that if I went around saying that animals who stood upright, wore clothes, and talked like people were plotting something dastardly everyone would just think I was crazy. The toad nodded. "You make a valid point young lady." he admitted. "A very good point." Relief poured through my system but it was short lived as the toad gave me an evil smile.

"But I'm sure you would agree that it is better to safe rather than sorry. Stiletto." the toad ordered and the crow, Stiletto, pulled something from his coat pocket. It looked like a ray gun. My eyes widened. Oh no they were going to vaporize me like in those science fiction movies. With that thought my legs sprang back to life. I shot up to my feet, turned on my heel, and bolted up the street. But I was too late. A loud 'pew' met my ears and I felt something hit me right in between my shoulder blades. I didn't feel any pain but almost immediately I felt the sensation of wind racing upwards past me like I was going down a hill on a rollercoaster. The air was ripped from my lungs. Very soon I could take no more and I blacked out.

A/N: I for one am very pleased with the way this chapter turned out particularly with the part where Christine meets Greenback, Stiletto, and Nero. What do you think? Please review. Again I do not own Danger Mouse or its characters only my OC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The **Real** Adventure Begins Part 2

 **A/N:** A big, big thank you to those have either favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. It really means a lot. I do not own Danger Mouse only Christine.

I moaned as consciousness started to return and slowly I recalled the surreal things I had seen in the alley. ' _It must have been a dream._ ' I thought feeling somewhat relieved. ' _It must have been the jet lag and the exhaustion of traveling to London. There's no way I saw a toad and a crow that could both talk. When I open my eyes I'll be safely back in the hotel room ready to enjoy my vacation._ ' However that hope was quickly dashed when I finally opened my eyes. I was not in the hotel room. Instead I was in what looked like a mad scientist's lab. The impression was furthered by the fact that I was tightly strapped to a metal table with what looked like another ray only much larger looming directly overhead. Alarmed I did my best to wiggle loose but with no luck. As I did so an all too familiar voice met my ears.

"Ah, Stiletto it looks like our guest is awake." it wheezed.

" _Si Barone_." the Italian voice replied.

My eyes widened and I stopped struggling for a moment. The two speakers were located on a small platform just behind the ray and they were still a toad holding a white caterpillar and a crow. It seems I hadn't been dreaming _that_ part either. I decided to take the initiative.

"Where am I?" I demanded with what I hoped was a strong, firm, voice that showed absolutely no fear whatsoever. The toad merely laughed his evil laugh again.

"My, aren't we spirited." he chuckled before adding. "To answer your question you're in the super-secret lab of yours truly. I believe if I remember correctly you were rudely poking your nose where it didn't belong."

Oh yeah, I did overhear something that I obviously wasn't supposed to. "That was an accident." I snapped indignantly. "I was just out for a walk. What are you going to do about it anyway…kill me?" As soon as the words were out I clamped my mouth shut but it was too late.

' _Yeah Christine. Shoot your mouth off at the guy holding you captive._ _ **That'll**_ _end well for you.'_ I thought furiously to myself. Meanwhile the toad gave a cold, cruel grin. Uh-oh that can't be good.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." he said evilly. In that instant I felt like my stomach was suddenly filled with ice. "You-you wouldn't…" I stammered out absolutely terrified. "I-I'm just a kid." The toad gave another laugh the caterpillar joining in. "I wouldn't would I?" he cackled. "My dear, unfortunately it appears you don't know me at all."

Sheer panic was, by this point, flooding my system. "If you had wanted to…to kill me off you would've done it back at the alleyway." I blurted out in another attempt to call the toad's bluff. To my dismay the he did not seem fazed.

"Yes, I would have." he agreed. "If I had had the proper equipment to do so. Hence why you are here young lady." With this the toad gestured at the gigantic ray hovering over me. The toad turned back to the crow. "Stiletto." he said. " _Si Barone_." The crow sighed before pressing a button on the ray's control panel. The machine started to hum and vibrate. Chuckling darkly the toad turned back to me. "In a few minutes this ray will fire and you, young lady, I'm afraid will be reduced to nothing but ashes." he wheezed.

I was far beyond terrified by this point. I struggled fiercely against my bonds but they wouldn't budge. I couldn't get free. Tears stung at my eyes but I did my best to fight them back. I wasn't going to give any of these creeps the satisfaction of seeing my fear. As the ray grew louder I started to feel more and more panicked. I didn't want to die. Not at thirteen. Thoughts of Alice, Thomas, and everyone drifted into my mind and I suddenly felt very sick. Thomas would be devastated and Alice…she would never forgive herself for losing me. The worst part neither of them would ever know what happened to me.

A single tear slid down my cheek as I thought in despair, " _Alice, Thomas, everyone forgive me._ " The ray was now very loud and I could see a small beam of green light forming. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed it would be over quickly. However, just then a loud CRASH filled the room. "CURSES!" I heard the toad yell. I reopened my eyes.

A huge hole had appeared in the ceiling and the ray was no longer aimed at me but rather at the yellow car now zooming around through the air. I gaped. This…wasn't…happening. There was a lot of shouting going on and it sounded like there was a fight of some sort. I heard someone crash into something which must have been the control panel for at that moment the restraints binding me to that table retracted. I was free.

Without any hesitation I rolled off the table onto the floor. Ducking down I peered around the table. The toad and crow seemed to be battling with…whoever was in the flying, yellow, car and the ray was now swiveling wildly around shooting at random targets. Looking in the other direction I spotted a door. A way out! Without thinking I straightened up and ran for it. That soon proved to be a mistake for at the same exact second I made a break for it the ray had been turned in my direction and fired. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it coming and tried to dodge but was too slow. While the beam of light missed any vital parts of my body it managed to graze my upper left arm.

It felt like my arm had caught fire. I let out a scream of pain and crumpled clutching at my injury. Meanwhile I heard the toad's voice shout angrily, "We'll meet again!" and then something that sounded like a small explosion. A brief silence fell. Then through the cloud of agony I was experiencing I heard the rev of car not far away. There was another pause before a voice spoke up.

"Oh crumbs!" it cried. This new voice masculine with an English accent and it sounded very, **very** panicked. "Good grief!" a second voice exclaimed. The other voice was also male with a strong British accent. It sounded a great deal calmer than the previous voice but I could still detect a degree of alarm in. There was the muffled thuds of running feet and I felt someone knelt beside me.

"Miss, Miss are you all right?" inquired the second speaker voice full of concern. I floundered for a reply. "My-my arm." I finally managed to croak out. "Let me see." the voice demanded in a kindly, soothing, tone mixed with some worry. He then gently pried my hand away from my injury. Shocked gasps followed.

"Oh 'eck Chief! What are we going to do?! This isn't good!" the first speaker shrieked. "Shush." reprimanded the other speaker. "Here's what we're going to do…"

While the two continued their debate I just about shriveled up from the excruciation feeling very dizzy and lightheaded. This was by far the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I just wanted to stop feeling. I just wanted to stop thinking. I just wanted it all to stop. I soon got my wish as for the second time that day I passed out.

 **A/N:** Another chapter done. I hope everyone was in character. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
